


fate

by DeadlyWest



Series: Fate [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, luke - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Muke Clemmings, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, slight kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWest/pseuds/DeadlyWest
Summary: whenever one soul mate writes on there hand the other gets it written on them too by an invisible force. imagine an aspiring musician and a music producers shock when they have a connection.





	1. chapter 1: longing

The tingling sensation starts on the back of my hand and my eyes immediately zero in on my arm, my work quickly forgotten. A smile splits my face as the lines grow from 3 to 8, curves erupt and blots splinter from the back of my hand all the way up my forearm. The flower pattern stretches across my skin like it’s always been there. Created by a mysterious nobody, I’ve gotten these art pieces everyday. I’ve never failed to take a picture before the night ends. This one though, is possibly the best I’ve received but I always think that. This nobody could be anywhere. And really, they’re not nobody. They are my everything; and I haven’t even met them yet.

            This whole… “Ability” appeared o humanity one day and no scientist can explain it. Let alone who or what made it. But somehow, by whatever power, they connected souls, soul mates if you will. There are many theories as to how this occurred, all the way from witches to Hitler. Some make slight sense and has made it even more difficult to determine weather or not there is a God; evolution. By whatever means, it’s a miracle to know you have somebody in the world waiting for you. This “ability” starts when both souls turn 18. It lets whatever your soul mates write on themselves appear on you, and vies versa. Like an etcher sketch, it resets every night.

            Pulling me out of my thoughts the intercom on my desk buzzes.

            “Mr. Hemmings your lunch is here. Would you like it now?” my receptionist spoke calmly.

            “Yes please. Thank you Sarah.” I buzzed through. I started to clear my desk when she entered with my food, yummy pepperoni pizza from my favorite Italian restaurant from across the street. Sarah spoke once more before leaving the room, reminding me of my meeting right after lunch with a friend and client. Sarah has always been a kind soul. She’s never too pushy but she still gets the job done. Perhaps that’s why I liked her more then the other ones.

            ‘Thank you. Why don’t you go home early? I’m sure I can manage for the rest of the day.” I grant her I was planning on leaving after my meeting anyway.

            “Yes sir, thank you. Have a good rest of the day.” She excused herself with a nod/ out wasn’t long before it was quit outside my office.

            After my meal, I went to throw my garbage away in the can in the hall way so it wouldn’t stink up my office before the cleaners come tonight. I look up at the sound of the elevator ding. The door slid open to reveal my friend, Harry.

            “Are you here or the ice cream party or the slip in slide?” I ask.

            “Yeah right, like there’s anything ever fun to do in this office.” He poked, acting serious but I could see the hint of a smile on his face.

            I gave him a fake laugh, “very funny, jerk.” He let out a laughing and instantly relaxed. “Bitch.”

            We sat down and began our meeting about the new artist we were looking at investing in. it’s my personal requirement to meet with them before the company, I sign them. We had scheduled about half the artist for meetings when it started to get stuffy so I took my jacket off and rolled my sleeves up comfortably.

            “Quite the artist you got there, huh?” Harry stated, eyeing my arm.

            “Yeah, they do this all the time.” I absent mindedly started tracing the patterns I had already memorized.

            “Have you ever written anything back?” he inquired, shuffling papers and packing his bag. We were done for the day.

            “And say what? ‘Hi?’ I don’t have enough skin to write everything I want to. I don’t want to get to know them.” I remarked. When he gave me a shocked look, I clarified, “I wouldn’t be able to handle that. Knowing them without touching them.” I sighed. He wouldn’t understand anyway. He found Louis rather quick and they have been happy ever since.

            After our meeting ended and he was headed home to see his waiting husband, I headed home. I’d never really thought about searching for my soul mate, and never wondered how, or when, for that matter. I guess I always just thought everything would work out eventually. I didn’t realize how much I wanted them until I talked about them. Even when everybody else found there’s, all my friends, family, and I was the only one that was of age and alone.

            I walked into my cold, dark apartment, set my stuff down on the counter and went to the kitchen for some type of dinner, which ended up being cereal.

            When I lay down to sleep, I realized how big the bed was and how little of it I really used. I couldn’t get the thought out of my head so I just moved to the couch. The depressing thoughts of loneliness swirled around in my head until they finally let darkness cloud my vision, invisible hands pulling me into a sea of unconsciousness.

 


	2. meeting

            I smacked my alarm clock hard enough to turn it off but not hard enough to break it. I hate mornings. But today was an important day so I have to be primed and ready. I had a really big interview today. My entire musical career depends on this interview. But i'm feelin’ good about it.

            I got out of bed, excitedly got dressed in my normal attire: my ‘butch please’ tank top, an open red button down shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Pretty edgy but i’m comfortable.

            I hurried hot of my apartment building, ignoring my roommate and grabbing my skate board. Once I was outside, I threw my board on the ground and worked at getting my ear plugs out. Billy falcons ‘broken dreams’ flooded my ears as I maneuvered through the crowds of people. After years of skate boarding, my movements were fluid and smooth. The spring air was full of the fragrance of coffee and I loved it.

            I glided to a stop in front of my favorite café in the city: Angies Angels. They had the best breakfast ever. Angie, my friend, own the café and she put in my very own little nook. Towards the back, only with two seats it’s pretty much invisible to anyone who isn’t looking to be alone.

            But as I walked towards my nook, I saw possibly the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. Dirty blond hair looking like he just rolled out of bed, which I might have believed if he was wearing a suit so early in the morning. A very figure forming suit, mind you. Not to mention the lip ring he kept moving, no doubt by a sinful tongue.

            I must have been staring to long because big beautiful eyes looked up towards me. The bustle and buzz of the café seemed to disappear and I could feel an instant connection with this person. My body instantly betrayed me, throwing me back to middle school when I could no t control my body reactions. I almost lost it when his eyes scanned my body. A devilish smirk crept on to his kissable lips when he noticed the … special placement of my board. I knew he definantly knew when his eyes flashed up to mine. The moment he started to move, I turned and ran, I hauled ass. I didn’t stop or slow down until I got back to the apartment.

            When I got inside, I collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard and confused as fuck. How could I even feel this way? I’d never met that guy in my life! Unless…. No no, no, no! I couldn’t possibly have someone so, so… handsome! Just then, my roommate came through the door with his girlfriends, snapping me out of my thoughts.

            “Hey man, what’re you doing on the floor?” he asked, “I thought you went out?”

            “Yeah… I did…” mumbling my response, I slunk towards my room, still trying to collect my thoughts on whatever happened. I faintly heard them mutter if I was high and if they should do anything before I closed the door to my room.

I had dreamed of the day I would find my mate, reveled in the tingles I got when they traced my patterns; got depressed when I knew they were out there but never even tried to write anything back. I’d finally found him and my stupidity ruined it. How could I have done that? Unbelievable!

“FUCK I FORGOT MY BREAKFAST!” I shouted rushing to the kitchen. I was half way to the fridge when I tried, and failed, to stop, and went flying into the cupboard. “Shit ow….” I could barely scramble up when i saw the clock on my counter: 10:09. I had 11 minutes to get back into the city for my interview. I was so trapped in my thoughts I didn’t even notice the time!

I rushed faster then I ever have. Constantly looking at my phone, checking the time. Going even faster, I barely made it to the extremely tall building. The shadows of the building making me feel so small. It reminded me that i’m only 1 out of like 100 applicants. Anxiety and doubt crept in, holding me back from going in. just then my phone buzzed in my pocket, seemingly with a text from my boss, based on the ring tone.

“Just go in already idiot.” It read. I glanced across the street to the pizza place he owned. I couldn’t see him but odds are he was laughing at seeing me hesitate, that asshole. I don’t know what was pulling me in or pushing me forward but when I looked at the building, I moved forward, suddenly eager for something inside. When I actually got into the building, I realized that I can’t just go and search until I found what I was looking for, whatever that was. So I just moved to ask the receptionist where to go for the interview. She directed me to a giant room filled with all the other applicants. She just kind of left me there so I started to look for a seat. Needless to say I would have been fine not coming in after all.

            One by one, people came in to get groups of four. There weren’t calling names, just getting the first four they see. I decided to stay towards the back, successfully collection my thought. I passed most of the time either listening to music or playing games on my phone. Hours later I was finally in a group of four. They distributed us in four different rooms. The room was mostly barren, except for two chairs with a table in between. After I sat down, not even 3 minutes passed until I got bored. So I pulled out the pen that I always have with me, just in case inspiration hits.

Lacking paper, I let my hidden emotions pour out through my pen and on to my arm. It was meant to be an actual heart with the word “hope” under it. But then I felt the tingles of them tracing the drawing. The pull I felt when I knew they were thinking of me, but then it was gone. Without even finishing tracing it, they were gone. Then my tune changed. Instead of “hope,” I wrote “Bye, My Love.” They didn’t touch it again.

It was about 30 minutes later when I thought about going to find someone. I had literally done nothing but wait today. Just when I finished that thought a woman dame in and sat in the chair opposite me. She had tamed blonde hair and brown eyes. Thin lips while wearing a nice blue dress. She just had the aura of matures.

“Hello. Mr. Clifford?” she inquired. She had a feminine voice but still very firm.

“Michel is fine, thank you.” I never thought I would get so nervous just getting up to shake someone’s hand.

“Okay, Michel. How are you today?” she didn’t seem all that interested in the actual answer so I just said “I’m good, you?” in which she never answered.

“So…” and the questions began. I took most of them pretty well but some I think were kind of ordinary. Of course she was writing down all my answers. The last question though, that took me by surprise.

“And have you found your mate?” when she asked me that, all my previous confidence had deflated, my shoulders sagged and I closed in on myself.

“Ah… no, I haven’t” out of habit my hand when directly to my arm. A nervous tick I had seemed to pick up. After all, it was the only connection I had with my mate. She must have taken notice because she proceeded to ask if I had “received any drawings.”

“I haven’t received any but I do draw sometimes…” I trailed off. This didn’t feel like in interview anymore. More like a thirsty secretary who wasn’t getting any.  
            “Do you have any idea who it is?” her odd interest in my lack of a love life was unnerving to say the least.

“Listen,” I started, “If this is the rest of my interview, I don’t want it. I don’t really enjoy being reminded of who doesn’t want me.”

She spoke up, frantic, when I moved to leave. “Wait. I’m terribly sorry. I meant no disrespect. May I ask of you one more thing before you leave, Mr. Clifford?”

“What?” I asked, stopping in the doorway to face her. I really didn’t want to have to stay here for longer than I had to.

“Can I see them? The drawing?” her hopefulness was extremely borderline frightening. Reluctantly, I showed her. She moved to touch in but I wouldn’t let her.

“Mr. Cli-“and I left. I didn’t listen to her trying to get my attention. I wouldn’t let her touch them. They were my creations and my mate.

Once I got out of the building I just went straight home. Those question put me in such an awful mood, who even asks those types of questions? It was ridiculous. I didn’t even care about the interview anymore.

 

♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂

 

            Sarah sighed while she watched Mr. Clifford run out of the building. She had been put on a secret mission to watch out for Mr. Hemmings potential mate. Most of the applicants where there because there mate told them to follow their dreams. Mr. Clifford was the only mate less applicant. Naturally, she asked questions. Something must have been wrong with him to react so sensitive like that, she thought. Just then, her phone rang with a call from the boss himself.

            “Yes?” she answered politely.

            “I’ve gotten a knew drawing. Thought you might want to know about it, you know, incase you see it anywhere.” His hopefulness sounded much like a child’s before Christmas. Wishing with all his might that he gets what he wants. “Ill send you a picture.” And he hung up.

            While Sarah collected her disheveled papers, Mr. Hemmings took a picture to send, getting excited at just the thought of the possibility of finding his mate. Although the nature of the newest drawing was worrying, all Mr. Hemmings could think about was finding his mate and having them in his arms. The bump in with the stranger this morning made him even more eager to find them. So much so that he sent Sarah on a personal mission, which he tries not to do.

When Sarah’s phone tinged with a message, she opened in nonchalantly but as soon as she saw it, her face paled and her heart sped up.

In the picture, Mr. Hemmings arm was adorned with a bleeding heart that read                                                         

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Bye, My Love.”


	3. ''chance''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's POV

            My lunch that day was okay but I would have much rather had been pizza. Chinese take out was good and all but nothing beat pizza. I had just let Sarah know about the newest drawing on my arm. I got no reply back so I assumed she was busy with an applicant. She should be busy about done so I gathered my things to leave.

            I was half way out the door, headed to my car when my phone dinged with a message. It was from Sarah but she never texted so I opted to open it now, in case she needed anything important.

            “Are you still here?” it read. Comfortably seated in my care by now I texted back “in my car, yes.” Sarah texted back almost immediately, “don’t leave yet. I think I found your mate.” When I read that I was no longer comfortable. Every nerve in my body came alive and I was suddenly hypersensitive and hot. Just the thought of that beauty in my building, on the same floor as me had my knee going a mile a minute. They were so close to me and I was just sitting there.

            My mind wondered to the beautiful boy I saw in Angies Café, wondering if he was mine. But a knock on my window broke me out of my thoughts. My head whipped to look through the window, kind of surprised at how dazed I was that I didn’t notice anyone approaching.

            Sarah was at my window, apparently trying to get my attention for several minutes. She thrusts a folder with papers in my face when I rolled down my window, saying, “This is all the information we have from his application. There are no pictures of any of his massages but I saw the new one from today and it was exactly like the picture you sent.” Needless to say I was ecstatic and when I ripped open the folder and the beauty from Angies Café was right there, I just couldn’t wait to actually meet them. Just the sight of him had me ready to run a marathon. Than I noticed Sarah hadn’t let go of my arm, making it clear she wasn’t done talking. When I looked at her, she said, “and I know for a fact that his address is in there but I would strongly advise you to think rationally before you go crazy and try to find him.”

            “What do you expect me to do? Of course I'm going to find him!” probably over excited about this, I flipped through my now most precious object; the folder. But the folder was literally snatched out of my hands.

            “No, you are not. Nothing is hotter than self-control.” I probably completely understood what she was saying, maybe but it was amazing how I completely fell apart when she took my folder.  It had started to sprinkle and my documents could get smudge and the wind could blow and the storm drain was right there and the papers could do that thing all paper does when it flies away and I didn’t have the in my hands and “give it back!” I shouted. The terrier that came with the absence of the folder was gripping and I hated it. I hadn’t even read any of the information but I knew it was there and if I let it slip away, I could never forgive myself.

            “You’ve made your point, and I already have a plan.” I stated. More like lied but whatever.

“No I haven’t.” she said, although she did give them back, I knew she want done. ”listen. Something was wrong with him today. When I asked any question about his mate, he was short tempered and closed. I…. I honestly don’t think he knows that you want him.”

Hearing that made my world start to crumble. If he didn’t know I wanted him, he could be with someone else. Just that thought made bile rise in my through. I... I couldn’t stomach it! I wouldn’t allow it!

“I need to talk to him! I… I have to let him know I want him!’ desperately trying to think of a way to get him closer to me, I didn’t notice Sarah coming around my car to the passenger side.

“And we will but right now, you need to drop me off at home. Zayn is still at work and he was supposed to pick me up.” She stated, getting her ulterior motive comfortable in my front seat.

My emotions where all over the place lately. I never really knew how empty having no one felt like until I saw them but didn’t know them. There was absolutely no way I could describe it. It feels impossible.

After I dropped Sarah off at her house, I started towards mine. I had a sudden urge to go to Angies Café and having not even a fish depending on my return, I went. When I got there, the parking lot wasn’t that full but it wasn’t completely empty. I could say the same for the inside. I must have been subconciou8sly thinking about of my beauty because I went back t o the last place I saw him, the little nook in the back. The waiter looked surprised that I actually saw the table but she didn’t say anything. It only took about 5 minutes for the waiter to take my order and get it back to me. That’s why I like Angies Café: they work fast but its always good.

About 10 minutes after I had a refill of coffee, I watched the waiter whose section I was in, leave. The new waiter that showed up I assumed was her replacement. He had bright pink hair, wet, like he just walked out of the shower. The new waiter would frequently refill my coffee, which was great because I still haven’t been able to even focus on reading the folder. I would, however, sometimes catch a glimpse of his arm art. His arm had “love” as well but I couldn’t see the rest so assumed he was happily mated. And to be honest, I could even focus on that.

Apparently, my angels name is Michael Clifford. He had electric blue hair in his photo and looked like an over all chill guy, fun even, which was exactly what I needed in my life, some fun. The document reads that he has no siblings, which was kind of sad. His 6’1” height was perfect for my 6’4” frame; perfect for kissing, nobody has to bend down or climb the other. He’s a guitarist, wanting to be part of a band. Born November 20, 1995, he was legal! Being 20, he was actually older than me! And somehow he’s still cute AF.

I stopped reading when a drown out “umm….” sound came from above me. When I looked up I was greeted by the waiter. A flood of damp hot pink hair was covering most of his face but it all clicked when an angelic voice asked, “Why do you have my profile?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da. I already have some chapters written, I'm just posting them slowly, kind of like a buffer. every other day will be an update, hopefully. if not, complain and I'll get right on it; I'm terrible with deadlines "^_^


	4. Adonis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael POV

            When I get home after the interview, I went directly to ‘that’ cabinet, in my bathroom, containing all my hair dyes. A full rainbow was displayed under the sink, ready to be used. Because I currently had blue hair, I decided to go for a warm color. After separating the warm colors than, I mixed up and applied the bleach solution to get the bright color. I was stuck between a fire orange and a hot pink. I really couldn’t decide so I did the enie-meanie-minie-mo thingy. The last word landed on the hot pink so I pulled that out and started to mix the solution. I hurried in getting the foil because this bleach shit was really starting to hurt. After I rinsed out the bleach and put in the color, I went and got some pizza flavored gold fish from the kitchen, because why the fuck not, and started my shower play list. Which is mostly twenty one pilots but who doesn’t like them? I made sure to set an alarm for work before I got into the shower to wash my new hair.

I quite like how it turned out, bright pink from the roots to the tips. Just when I was about to blow dry my hair, my alarm went off so I just threw on some skinny jeans and a shirt. The wind from my board would take care most of it. I left about 5 minutes before I needed to so when I actually got to work, I stayed in the back. Cathy, the girl I replace, would be done with her shift soon I got my apron on. But half way through me tying the apron, the bell at the top of the door rang. When I looked up to greet whoever walked in though, the words were stuck in my throat. The blond-haired-blue-eyed Adonis walked through the door. I silently watched as he sat down in my little nook. Just looking at him had my heart aching. I probably looked foolish, staring at this gorgeous man sitting in my nook with a fit suit and a prominent aura. Everything about him was just perfect. His appearance alone made me blush and I couldn’t even imagine having him closer than the 12” between us now.

            My view was unfortunately shattered when Cathy moved to take his order. Just watching him interact with someone else before me made my blood boil, when he smiled that perfect smile at someone other than me. Jesus Christ I didn’t even know the man and yet….my hand rapped itself around my arm and squeezed because if I didn’t I don’t know what I would have done. Negative thoughts clouded my vision but right after Cathy left to get his order, I watch him look at his arm, shit he must have felt it. But than I watch when he pulled his arm close to him, as if hugging it, hugging me and I just wanted to cry because maybe he did want me.

            When Cathy came behind the counter to get an order, she saw my hair but didn’t comment, because I was always changing my hair, it wasn’t really a surprise anymore. I knew she didn’t have a problem with it though. But she also noticed the direction my gaze which was turned and asked, ‘problem?” when I answered though, my star hadn’t faltered and I didn’t try to hide the truth either. Maybe it was a subconscious possessiveness but I answered, “That guy over there… he’s my mate.” Speaking it aloud seemed to solidify reality and I sick feeling turned my stomach. I expected to hear a squeal or a laugh or a giggle but when I got silence, I looked up to catch Cathy’s famous shit-eating-grin. Than came the almost inaudible squeal and the twisty hug and the crazy hands. Which made a couple people look over but my mate was to far away, thank god. When Cathy finally calmed down a little, still bouncing on her heels, she asked, “I’ll stay a little while longer just so you can eye rape him but you have to promise to talk to him today and tell me all about it later!” she uttered out all in one breath.

            “Sure?” I answered obviously hesitant because knowing Cathy; she would have to leave in less than ten minutes to pick her daughter up from daycare. So I just picked the best spot to see my nook and watched my mate.

            His hair looked tousled, like he had run his hands through it several times. His eyes looked tired and stressed. His completion looked a little pale from the last time I saw him, like he was nervous about something big at work. He did have a hard stare directed towards the table so maybe he was reading a report or something. He looked like he worked in a stressful environment, and I couldn’t help but wonder what type of job he had. His hands shook when he opened what looked to be a folder and his face instantly relaxed, like he was relived or something. Maybe it was a good report he thought was bad. I watched his Adams apple bob up and down when he drank his coffee and I pushed all the thoughts out of my head as I reminded myself that I am at work and he doesn’t know me. He leaned back a couple of times like he was tired but always went back to reading whatever he was reading with enthusiasm after a few minutes.

            It was at this time that Cathy came back. “So; what’re you going’ say?” she must have to leave soon if she was asking me that.

            “I don’t even know…” I whispered. She though, seemed to have every suggestion from “writing ‘found you’ on my arm, so he would get it” all the way to “sing a song for him right now.” None of which I planned to do as I liked to avoid any type o social interactions with new(ish) people.

            “How about just refilling his coffee?” I asked when I noticed his was empty.

            “Yeah I mean that’s good too but you actually have to talk to him, since you promised.” She stated nonchalantly. “Whatever you do, you’ll have to call me tonight because I have to go get Audrey.”

“I will, maybe…” I trailed off.

“No ‘maybe’ about it misters now get out there and refill that coffee like a pro.” Sometimes, she was just extra. She did hand me the coffee pot which was cool.

After Cathy left, I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. It’s not like I was about to try and talk to my long awaited mate who may or may not want me. Ha-ha not at all; Nothing to be nervous about. I decided to get comfortable on the floor first so I just refilled and took others orders until I figured it was time to stop pretending to ignore him even though he was the only thing I was really thinking about.

My legs where shaking walking up to his table and when I was close enough to refill his cup; I was not surprised to discover that he even smelled good. It was a smell I could get addicted to. Apples and sandalwood invaded my nose and almost had me spill some coffee. Thank god I didn’t because that would have been a complete embarrassment. I did notice his glance toward my arm art though, but he didn’t bother to look up. So I retreated for now. Refilling others cups and taking orders, always watching, always waiting for his cup to be empty for another try.

When it was empty, finally, I moved to refill it but the file that was on his table caught my attention first. It was a profile, more specifically, _my_ profile. Blue haired me was in the picture and I easily spotted my date of birth and family registration under the photo, as well as a full page of other information.

Before I could stop it, an “umm” fell out of my mouth and he finally looked up. I was extremely nervous when his blue eyes trained on me and I couldn’t think straight so I just asked flat out, “why do you have my profile?”

It took him a bit longer than I expected for him to reply. He just stared at me though which caused me to fidget.

“Michael?” his deep voice held an accent much like my own but that moments would be forever burned into my memory. “Michael.” The first time he said it, it was a question. Now, it was a statement of excitement. The third time he said it, “Michael…” it was a relief. It was like he couldn’t comprehend or decide what he wanted to say.

“Yes?” I asked but I probably sounded foolish.   
            “I found you…” he whispered. If had been looking for me, I hadn’t noticed. Instead of replying, I just pointed on the second sheet of paper he had, under “current occupation” which was right below “past experiences’. When he looked at what I was pointing at and realized he was at Angies Café, he let out a chuckle. His smile was so adorable and I could just stare at it all day.

“Ah… well would you like to sit down?” he gestured toward the chair opposite him. Having seen another expression of his beside an angry glare, I decided now would be the prime time to at least talk with him for a little bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay next chapter! id like any thoughts you guys may have! :)


	5. you. me. tomorrow? eh? eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's POV

            “So, ah, how are you?” I asked rather awkwardly than I meant. I don’t know what happened to me but whenever I was around Michael, I always seemed to show the worst sides of myself. I didn’t get a reply though so I focused on him and he was just staring at me. I ducked my head a little and asked “you okay?” this seemed to knock him out of his trance as he stuttered out, “huh? Oh! Ah yeah. I’m good… juts a bit… nervous I guess.” This was obviously just so adorable. I tried to reassure him that “there’s nothing to be nervous about” but id didn’t seem to help. He just replied with “well you’re defiantly something so… “I reveled in the knowledge that I affected him this way but I couldn’t help but just want to ‘hang’ with him. Is that how you say it? My work and lack of friends outside of work enables me to have little to no social life. How sad is that? 20 years old and already so serious.

            My thoughts were broken through when his voice spoke up; “um…” than I noticed I was just staring at him.

            “Look at us…” I chuckled, “just staring at each other…. What a pair we are.” His demeanor sort of relaxed but his eyes were still swimming with emotions but especially anxiety.

            “W-what were you thinking about? I mean if you don’t mind me asking. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. And I-“ Although I could listen to his voice all day, I cut him off.

            “I was just thinking about how you’re exactly what I need in my life. You look fun, cute.” I leaned forward on my elbows, “and just overall desirable, per my tastes, at least. And I hope that’s enough.” His reaction was just so cute: his shoulders went in a little and he blushed the perfect red.

            We sat in silence for a while after that. My coffee had gone cold but I had no interest in it anymore anyway. The café had mostly emptied except for orders going out the door. I’d spent most the time just taking in everything about him. From his newly died hair to his cute little nose. He wasn’t small but he wasn’t huge either. I could tell he had a little muscle. I was worried that he thought me just staring at him was awkward but when I saw him doing the same thing, I felt like it was good to just get used to each others presence. Because I’d be lying if I said I didn’t react to the smallest things he did. I think this was good for the both of us.

            “You changed your hair color.” I stated. I really enjoyed looking at him but his voice was gold.

            “Yeah I just did that before I came to work. I thought it was time for a change.” Than he did possibly the hottest thing ever in the history of history: he shook his hand through his hair and I could practically see the sparkles form around him. His hair looked so soft I just wanted to run my hands through it. He was just shinning so much with his beautiful shy smile. My body betrayed me and I didn’t know what to do so I just let my head fall onto the table. My folder kind of cushioned my head but the coffee cup still jumped a little.

A little squeak came from Michael and not even a second went by before he asked, “Are you okay?” the urgency in his voice was just so adorable! Keeping my head on the table, I turned my head so I could see him but during the process, some of my hair fell into my eyes. I was going to move it but he was staring at me so intently I just stared at him too. He blushed profusely but I knew he liked at least my looks. His blush deepened when I chuckled at his behavior. We looked at each other just a little longer and I just didn’t know how I could have possibly been paired with someone so perfect. Just, everything about him had me on my knees.

But than his name was called from behind the counter and our little bubble was broken. His eyes left mine sooner than I liked but I had no doubt his mind was still on me.

“Can you come clean some cups? I know that’s not your job but David quite on me again.” The voice sounded a little stressed. I guess they juts didn’t have enough employees. “I have 6 orders in the window and 4 on the counter and I can’t really do that all in my own.” I had my doubts about the two of them doing all that together so I offered my help.

“Well aren’t you just handsome!” the lady said the same time that Michael said “you don’t have to do that…” I smiled at this; they must have been at this a long time together.

“Well I don’t have know how to make your cafes coffee but I do know how to wash dishes.” By now, we’ve moved up behind the counter, my folder secure in my hands. Michael eyes lingered on it and I realized I never really told him why I had it.

“Really? It wouldn’t be too much to ask?” the lady asked.

“Not at all miss…” I stated, fishing for her name.

“Oh I’m sorry! My name is Angie Little. I own the café.” She stuck her hand out which I took gladly but only introducing myself as “Luke.” While I said my name though, my eyes were on Michael because I never introduced myself.

“So how long have you known Michael?” she asked but I swiftly pointed out the line at the counter and the person waiting at the window. I think Angies must have had a little too much coffee….

 So as I rolled up my sleeve and got to work washing cups, Michael and Angie worked at satisfying the customers. I kept a close eye on my folder, under my suit jacket. I plane on getting to know Michael over time but I didn’t want someone stealing it and having more information than they needed.

While I was washing dishes, I studied the arm art I got earlier today. Michel was so artistic. I had seen his art for a while and by his application to the company, I assume he was a good guitarist. I also watched Michael make the counter orders. He entertained the guests when he made their coffees and he kept pleasant conversations with a few people. Completely different from when I was with him. There was this one guy who eyed him up which I did not like at all. But I did notice however, that when he was eyeing Michael, he sped up in making his order, obviously trying to get him to leave faster. The guy did leave faster and it was great to watch. The fact he did that just made my pride in him swell to an immeasurable size.

When all of the orders were filled, and then some, it was closing time. When we had a little free time, Angie actually taught me how to make the simplest coffee on the menu and it didn’t taste half bad. Michael even tasted it. Although we weren’t as close as I wanted, we did get closer than the table, which was a start.

            When we all left, it was around dinner time so I invited them to dinner. Angie declined though; she had to get home to her girlfriend and child.

            “Well we can still go, if you would like.” I told Michael, really hoping he would say yes because I really wanted to spend more time with him. “Or we could go another time, tomorrow maybe.”

            “I would like to but maybe tomorrow.” he did seem more nervous now that it was just the two of us. _It was probably better that I not push his limit. We had spent the whole afternoon together. Breaks are good,_ I tried to convince myself.

            “Can I drive you home?” I asked as politely as possible. He glanced as his watch and said, “I don’t live that far away.”

            “Than it shouldn’t be a very long ride.” I said, making it clear that I was driving him home. He smiled shyly.

            I led him to my car and opened the passenger side door for him. He got in quietly and smoothly.

            “You have a very nice car.” He told me when I turned towards the main street.

            “Thank you. I do try to keep it clean.” I was just in bliss when we talked, as wired as that sounds.

            He directed me to his apartment and I walked him to his room. 246 was on his door and he quickly unlocked his door. He didn’t open it though; he just turned around and looked me straight in the eye. Determination was present in his gaze and the reason way quickly became known when he asked me “earlier… you said that I was desirable per your taste… you said you wanted me in your life.”

            “Yes…” I trailed off really wondering were this was going.

            “But I’m 21. It’s been 4 years since I was able to find my soul mate. Now I don’t know how old you are but-“

            “20. I’m 20 years old.” I gave.

            “20…” he repeated, “4 years for me and 3 for you, but why didn’t you write anything? I know the skin transfer works,” he motioned to his arm, “but you never wrote back. Why?”

            I let out a sigh. “Imagine a kid outside a candy store. He really wants all that candy but he can’t have it. That’s what I imagine it would have felt like, Getting to know you change your hair often; that you wash your hands in between every order you make; the way your hair falls; the way you blush when I complement you; or the shy smile you get when you catch me staring at you. It would have been too painful to endure. I always thought I didn’t really need a mate but than I saw you that day in Angies café, and you ran away, that feeling. That feeling I felt in that moment was exactly what I never wanted to feel. And I realized that I didn’t _need_ a mate. I _wanted_ a mate.”

After I basically confessed my love for him, he leaned in and rested his forehead my soldier. And let me tell you it felt amazing to touch him.

“So dinner tomorrow night?” he asked quietly. This made me chuckle but just so happy.

“Yeah, dinner tomorrow. Ill pick you up at 7?” I confirmed.

“Okay…” straightening up, he opened his door and gave me one final farewell, “goodnight Luke.”

“Goodnight Michael.” And the door closed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #FirstDate yay any input or thought you have would be greatly appreciated!


	6. surprise, surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's POV

When I woke up at 8, my first thought was to go back to bed, rejecting the day.

I got out of bed and shuffled to my bathroom after I grabbed my phone. I started my morning ruteine when a Bing came from my phone, indicating that I had a voice mail. I pressed the necessary bottoms and the interviewers voice filled my ears:

            “Hello Mr. Clifford. I’m calling on behalf of L. H. producer to invite you back for an opportunity in proceeding to produce your music. Hopefully you get this in time as we have kept a meeting time open for you at 11. No need to call, just show up if you wish.”

            The message ended and I was actually very surprised. I had walked out half way through the interview. I was positive I was the last person they would have called back. The clock read 8 so I had 3 hours to kill. Why not eat? So as I made myself an omelet, I kept thinking about why they would call me back. A lecture and behavior or respect or something likes that. They seem like the type of company that would do that. I thought about just not going but on the off chance that they actually wanted me back, I couldn’t let myself lose this opportunity.

            I had time to waste before I had to go in so I made myself an omelet. But when I was done, I barely had enough time to eat the damn thing because I may or may not have spilled some milk, cut my finger, and broke some eggs during the process of making it. I did eat it and it was pretty good. I left soon after getting dressed in, of course, black skinny jeans and worn band shirt.

            My sudden anxiety kept me thinking of possible reasons why they would call me back when I arrived at he front of the building. I picked up my skateboard and proceeded into the building but before that, I noticed there where in total about 3 cars on the parking lot. I wrote it off as a lunch break. That made the most sense. I gave up thinking about it when I entered the building and saw the same lady as yesterday eating food.

            “I’m here for the callback meeting for producing music?” I asked, only getting a finger pointing to the privet elevator and a rude glare. Going towards the elevator, which was guarded by two very large men. I thought about going back and asking if that was the right elevator but she clearly pointed to that elevator. And the fact that they moved to open the doors when they saw me makes me think they were waiting for me. Creepy. Hesitating, I slowly moved towards the closed space, which grew increasingly smaller as the two men followed. They were really frightening with the no talking and the bug bodies and the air around them. They typed in a code, which I think was wrong because the numbers above the door turned red and the doors slide open. The first guard muttered a curse word and the second one chimed in, “no, he changed it, remember?” retyping the code which closed the door and made us start moving up.  Not so scary now. Although I wasn’t going to say anything as they still had a fair amount of muscle compared to me and I had nowhere to run.

            I didn’t have much time to think though because before I knew it, the doors were opening and the men where walking into an empty hallway. I had no choice but to follow. There were no turns, no doors, no people. Just a long stretch of hallway and the taping of our shows on the hard wood floor. The two men stopped rather suddenly and waved their hands at the door, indicating I should go in. again, hesitating, I opened the door quietly, keeping my eyes on the two men, ready to run if they tried to hit me over the head. They didn’t which was good, obviously.

            The office I walked into was nice, clean and professional. There were a couple plants here and there and they went fake either which was nice. The office floor was hard wood which was odd but for this office, it kind of pulled everything together. It was well lit but what caught my attention, was the broad back of a black office chair. Sure, it fit perfectly in the office but it was facing the wrong way. It bothered me a bit but the mystery was solved when a voice spoke from behind the chair.

            “hello Mr. Clifford.” The chair turned around, revealing Luke. he got up and battened his suit jacket, looking extremely sexy.

            “Luke?” I asked stupidly. Luke sauntered over with is messy hair and his blue eyes and his lip piercing. I was too busy thinking about the things he could do to me in this office, that I didn’t notice him standing right in front of me.

            “hi Michael.” He spoke with a deep voice that just had me rolling on the floor. Mentally, off course. Then I asked possibly the most stupid question ever, although knowing me, there were probably be more. “why are you here?” came bubbling up by accident and my hands were quick to cover my mouth I’m embarrassment. The sexy mother fucker just chuckled.

            “we haven’t been formally introduced. My name is Luke Hemmings, CEO of Hemmings producers” he thrusted his hand out between us, which I took absentmindedly bust was shocked back to reality when I felt just how warm his hand was. Then he pulled me into a tight hug which I was most certainly not expecting. His face nuzzled into my pink hair and I breathed in what I was hoping was a good smell. I faintly heard, “I missed you so much…” and taking his lead, I whispered back, “it hasn’t even been a full day.” In which I got a barely audible, “still too long…” before he pulled away slightly. He looked at me in the eyes and said nothing but leaned forward to lightly kiss my head which had my heart beating like nobody’s business. His kiss lingered for a little and he inhaled what I was almost certain was a nice scent. I had never hugged him back and when I finally started to, he pulled back with a content sigh.

            “we should probably get going.” He spoke softly as if speaking to loudly would break the air. He looked away and I got the feeling he was embarrassed but his face showed no indication that he was embarrassed. When he turned to talk towards the men behind the doors, telling them to leave, the very tips of his ears were flushed and he so adorable.

            He led me out the door and down the hall wordlessly. We stopped at the elevator door and waited for it to open. It was kind of awkward for a little but it was gone when the doors opened. After we stepped inside Luke typed in the code and we began to move.

            “why do you have a code for the elevator?” I asked suddenly.

            “well this floor is where we keep all the really important stuff. Plans, files, etc. So only certain people can half access to it.” he answered smoothly.

            “I hope my file will be there than…” I muttered. I was still interested in the musical opportunity.

            “no, your file will be on the very top floor, floor 28.” He said, offering no further explanation.

            “what’s on floor 28?” curious, hoping it wasn’t all the trash files or something.

            “my personal space. Nobody goes up there besides me. well, and now you, of course. Sometimes my job causes me to stay late so I just stay here. It’s basically am apartment. “The dinged open on the 1st floor. “going to my floor also has its own code, by the way. I’ll tell you later, when there isn’t any chance of someone hearing.” He said, opening the passenger side door for me. after getting in, it was a second before he got in and the car roared to life. Purring like a kitten, he pulled onto the busy main road.

            “so where are we going?” I asked.

            “we are going on our date.” Turning onto a back road.

            “I thought that was tonight?” red light.

            “how do you like surprises?” he said nervously, taking a left turn.

            “there fine… I’m just...” green light, “nervous…” red light. I was extremely self-aware and was trying to not make things awkward. But Luke just looked at me with a small smile and encouraged, “there’s no need to be nervous. I won’t do anything you won’t like.” Geez…

            One minute he looks like a sexy beast than he’s adorably embarrassed and now he’s just handsome. How in the worlds can he be so many things! It’s kind of frustrating. Although I was kind of disappointed about the fact that he didn’t plan on doing anything. I mean, I wouldn’t exactly be totally against it…

            The rest on the ride was silent but kind of awkward. Not completely but a little bit. But before I even knew it, Luke had pulled into a parking spot and gotten out. I followed suit and stepped out of his nice car. I defiantly did not belong in any nice cars. Luke must have seen my extreme nervousness because he walked straight towards me and I though he was trying to go behind me but he stopped right in front of me. he looked at me and said, “we move at your pace,” and lightly kissed my hair. The gesture was kind and gentle that my heart beat so uncontrollably in my chest that I thought I would die or at least pass out. I was ready to melt but he turned away too quickly. He started off in another direction.

            “c’mon. it’s this way.” He motioned. We walked for a while and it was nice. It was cloudy but warm and the breeze was calm. The occasional bird would chirp from the regular intervolved trees. I started to notice the block we were on. Before I could deduce where we were going, we were already there and I had no time to prepare myself.

            “this is Blake’s Place. I order from here often and it’s got good food. I though you would like it.” Luke said, turning to look at me, I’m guessing for my reaction.

            “um yeah. I know Blake’s Place. In fact, I used to work here but I had to quit so I think we should be ca- “have way through my warning, the door was opened by the person I absolutely did not want to see.

            “Michael?” Joe exclaimed. “hey man I haven’t seen you in a while.” He stated. _Wonder why_ , I thought. Joe had been, let’s just say, a little persistent. “how have you been man?” he came right up for a hug like we were actual friends that hadn’t seen each other in forever. I didn’t return the hug, obviously. His hands were a bit lower than I allowed and his hands were kind of grabby but a slight push got him off surprisingly easily when I had seen the relaxation of the door; Luke glaring at Joes hands. That was kinda nice.

            But while I was busy looking at Luke, Joe swooped in for a kiss smack dab on my lips. I froze and I’m sure Luke was rigid as well. Joe was moving against my lips disgustingly. It was cold and sloppy. I was 4 seconds away from pushing him off when he started pushing his hips on me. but Luke beat me to it, ripping joe off with so much force, I fell back into Luke’s chest. This didn’t bother Luke, he just hugged me closer. Despite the situation, Luke was incredibly warm and instantly caused butterflies in my tummy. I could however feel the rage rolling off him in waves, crashing onto Joe.

“What’s your problem, man?” joe yelled. He’s always been easily set off. When Luke flat out Ignored him, he got angry. “don’t ignore me fucker! And get your hands off my Michael!” joe went to grab Luke; spitting lies about us being together. Luke swiftly and effortlessly dropped joe. Strong, quick and sexy, Luke held Joe’s hand and swiped Joe’s legs right out from underneath him. Joe being shit, laid there for a couple seconds, rightfully so, then got up, dusted himself off, and looked right at me.       “so booth or table?” he asked like the past five minutes didn’t just fucking happen.

“no. no! no, we are leaving!” bewildered at the audacity of Joe, I grabbed Luke’s arm and basically dragged him out of Blake’s Place’s and back down the street. I heard Joe yelling after us, about how I “couldn’t go with that strange man” and other bullshits. We silently speed walked down the street, blocks away from Joe. It was actually pretty odd; Luke pulled me into a coffee shop and just sat us down at a booth way in the back. The waiter came by and took our two orders of black coffees and then it was silent. For a good ten minutes, we just sat there.

“who was he?” Luke muttered under his breath, barely audible.

“Joe Marks. He got me the job at Blake’s Place before I got Angie’s Café. He always followed me around at work, begged the manager to give him the same shift as me. it got so bad that I got a restraining order and quit. I even moved. I swear we never had anything special.” I answered almost immediately which was weird. It was like I was waiting to be asked but I never registered that I wanted to be asked or that I was waiting to tell him. I don’t know it was just a weird feeling.

Luke was quite for a minute. “he was never special to you?”

“clearly I have better taste.” Slipped out before I could stop it. my hands flew to my mouth in surprise at my response. Luke had a surprised face which melted into a small smile. He chuckled and drank his coffee, not saying anything, thank god.

Luke was about to say something when, yet again, a “Michael?” came through our bubble. When I looked in the voices direction. It was an old friend I used to go to school with. Him and who I’m guessing was his girlfriend came over and just sat down in the empty sides of the booth. It kind of pissed me off.

“how you been man?” he asked. “oh man you know what? Let me call some other friends, we can all meet up and talk about the good old days, watcha say? Iemme go call them. You wait here babe.” Like usual, never letting anyone else talk, just goes on through. Not even 5 minutes later, more than 10 people showed up. all from the past, none that I’ve talked to recently and none that I can even remember actually being friends with. They scooted tables over to fit everyone in. some even sat right between Luke and I. “old friends wanting to catch up with me” apparently. Half way through the evening, I noticed one of the girls’ hands on Luke’s thigh. Us now having 4 people between us, Luke couldn’t hear me when I told her to stop. Nobody could. They were all too loud and to side tracked to hear me. nobody would let me pass a message or help me get his attention. It was almost like they were doing it on purpose but I was to frustrated to register anything other than my anger.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a silhouette hiding behind the wall, peering into the restraint through the window. I didn’t know who it was until he pulled out his phone and the bright screen illuminated his face, only to reveal Joe. Breath coming out foggy and coat color turned up; full on stalker mood. Than from the guy sitting right next to me came a ping from his pocket. He looked at it absentmindedly, tried to close the message but not before I saw “good job” from who I’m guessing was Joe.  And that was the last straw.

I pushed my way out of the cocoon the strangers had built around me and walked heatedly out of the restraint. I was furious. I didn’t care if anyone ran after and Luke. Luke, he could just sit there and flirt with all those pretty girls all night for all I care. I continued stomping down the street until I had to wait for the light to be red so I could walk. I just wanted to cry. I wanted to cry because this was supposed to be Luke and I’s first date. It was supposed to be happy and loving and fun. This was a disaster!

I felt the first tears prick my eyes and begin to fall when arms wrapped around my waist. Firm and strong, Luke spoke next to my ear, “if you think you can leave me there, with all those disgusting people and their grabby hands, you are sorely mistaken mister.”

I turned around in Luke’s arms and even though the light was red and we could walk, we stayed. Luke holding me and me silently crying in his chest.

“c’mon. let’s go home.” He whispered carefully. He kept me tightly tucked under his arm and walked me to his car. When we got to my apartment complex, I half expected him to just walk me up than leave but he asked for my keys and opened the door since I was still pretty out of it from crying. Looking around first, he led me to the living room-ish area. He sat me on the couch and I instinctively curled into a ball, facing the couch with my feet in the corner. I heard him whispering with someone who I’m guessing was mike, my roommate (don’t remember if I gave him a name and/or what it might have been).  I was still kind of crying when Luke came back with a blanket. He draped it over me and sat next to my head, petting my hair, lulling me to sleep.

I woke slowly when I heard the doorbell ring and I wondered who it could be. Luke got up quick to stop the noise. There was light talking and the smell of Pizza quickly wafted towards me. I opened my eyes to Luke setting a pizza box on the table and turning towards me.

“c’mon sleepy head. Pizzas here. Eat with me” he spoke softly. He was suck a handsome man in the low light of the apartment. I sat up and he turned on the TV like he had lived here his whole life, not that I minded.

Luke got under the blanket and just put the box on his lap before pulling me into his side. And there we stayed. Eating pizza out of the box and watching TV before we fell asleep on the couch together. Best first date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what yall think or what you want to happen, i need more ideas >.< thanks, hope you enjoyed it.


	7. interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's POV

I kept waking up periodically throughout the night. It was difficult to sleep not due to the closeness of the couch, that was great. Feeling the weight of Michael laying on top of me was extremely comforting, snuggled into my chest. but I Michael kept waking me up via grinding. One minute I’m fast asleep, dreaming waking to Michael in the morning but the next thing I know I’m waking up to him grinding his hips down on me hard, in the most sexual way ever known to man. Never have I ever been so great full to have seen my grandmother naked by accident when I was seven. But fuck if I wasn’t the luckiest man in the world. Michael woke me up frequently, even with an occasional moan and I wanted so badly to just ravish him here and know but I knew he would never forgive such an act. Nobody should. but Jesus Christ if it was extremely difficult. My thoughts were running wild and the only thing that kept me sane was the thought that Michael would leave. That was my leash, if the fear of rejection and never being able to see Michael again. That would be hell.

Michael probably woke me up about 10 times that night, until it was actually time to wake up, that is. Which he was also responsible. But this time was seemingly worse, since Michael somehow slide up my body, grinding harder, moaning breathlessly right next to my ear. I was going to think of my naked grandmother again because I didn’t really want to let him go but then Michael whined my name and held a long moan after. I grabbed his hands from there place on my chest and flipped us over so I was hovering above Michael, pinning his hands above his head and seated in between his legs. However, I was grounded again when his beautiful eyes opened slowly to reveal sleep gray- green eyes. I finally realized what I was doing when he looked around a little.

“Luke?” he whispered and I quickly got off him. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning, showing off his adorable canines. “are you okay?” he asked, eyes settling on me and slightly tilting his head. Which was so fucking adorable but the hard on in my pants forced dirty thoughts to soil the perfect beauty in front of me. his gaze followed me to the restroom, the last thing I saw was his confused haze before I shut the door.

I made sure to lock the door as I quickly whipped out my phone and for the next time minutes, my history was full of ‘naked grandmother’ and ‘vagina’ because I was not about to beat my meat in my mate’s bathroom. I kept comparing how Michael tight bod was better than the sagging skin and how much better Michaels slick hole would feel around my cock and I just couldn’t wait to feel it. when I did calm down, I stayed for a couple more minutes anyway, just to regain my composure.

I heard shuffling outside of the bathroom door and wondered what he was doing. I was about to open the door when a piece of paper slipped under the door. It read “are you okay?” in very familiar handwriting. This caused a chuckle to bubble out of my throat. But when I unlocked the door, I heard frantic scrambling. I opened the door quick enough to see Michaels pink hair disappear into the kitchen and hear the thump and yelp. I walked into the kitchen probably slower than I should have but that was just so funny. I walked in on Michael sitting on the floor, run scrunched together at his feet, rubbing his butt. That was by far the most comical thing ever. His face had a slight tint when he looked up at me. seeing my smile, he smiled back at me and we just laughed.

“yeah, I’m okay, Michael.” I told him, helping him off the floor. I pulled him all the way into a hug instead of just helping him up. “just calming down.” Breathing out so I could breathe his scent in.

“calming down?” he whispered, “were you mad?” he sounded sad, about what I don’t know. He pulled away to go to the cabinet.

“what? No. no I’m not mad….” Still confused but I don’t think he remembered anything.

“oh okay… I just didn’t know…” he sounded sad, like I wasn’t telling him something. That it hit me: he didn’t remember. I know he was half asleep but he had to remember something. He couldn’t not remember.

“you know… I had this weird dream. Kind of but…” I baited, deciding to test his memory. He hesitated slightly but replied smoothly, “oh yeah? What about?”

“it was a difficult situation, pleasurable but difficult.” Again, baiting to see if he’d but more. I watched his expression carefully. A small blush fell upon his cheeks and that’s when I knew he knew, he was just hiding it. he turned around towards the sink to get some water. I walked to him silently and put my hands on both sides of his waist, trapping him.

“you remember, don’t you?” I whispered in his ear. His breath hitched when I ground(?) on him, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Just his smell had me hard again and I found myself wondering how long I would be able to hold out. He squeaked quietly, obviously affected. I lightly kissed his neck, training up to his hair, breathing him in. everything froze though when a voice broke us apart.

“if you guys are gonna fuck, take it somewhere else, we eat here and I’m hungry.” Mike shamelessly walked into the kitchen, buck ass naked, interrupting our perfect moment. Michael slipped free from my hold when I was side tracked and threw a kitchen towel at Mike.

“I thought I told you not to walk around naked, dumbass!” Michael yelled. It’d be a lie if I said it didn’t bother me that he has seen Mike naked before but one step at a time. The moment was ruined but Michael still blushing profusely. I was admiring my handy work when he left the room saying he was going to change. We were still wearing our clothes from yesterday. The only reason I slept was because Michael was there, I’m pretty sure.

A moment later Michael came back to say, “I might have some clothes that could fit you if you’d like to try them?” a small blush still present on his face.

“yeah sure.” Starting towards him, following him to his room. His ass looked fine in his jeans and I was really hopeful that he wanted me the same way I wanted him. He gave me the clothes after searching for a minute.

“I’ll just be in the next room if you need me…” giving me a side glance, acting like he didn’t want to see me naked. He gave me a blue band shirt and some dark shorts. I put the shorts on and they seemed shorter than normal, coming just above my knees. But I think that’s because they were Michael’s. when I tried to put on the shirt, the first thing I noticed was that it was too. then I noticed his scent. fresh and crisp, it tickled my nose and made me grip the shirt tighter. I didn’t want to let this smell go, let alone him. Not that I ever was. That will never happen.

“hey Michael?” I called out hoping to get his attention. There was no reply so I cracked open the door to peer out. He wasn’t there so I put on my button up shirt to try and cover most of my skin. I wasn’t hiding anything but I wasn’t going to parade myself. He wasn’t in the hall either so I walked to the kitchen. When he saw me, I didn’t say anything. His mouth opened and closed, trying to speak but obviously failing. His eyes looked anywhere but me and.

“the shirt didn’t fit…” I informed, setting it folded on the counter. He mumbled out words which were mostly incoherent but I got the gist of “biggest shirt I have,” and that “mike has bigger.” I won’t lie, the suggestion of wearing others people’s clothes except mine or his, had me a little on edge. I knew I was hoping deep down that it also bothered Michael as well. So, it came to no surprise when I rejected the offer that he immediately held a relieved expression. I, myself was relieved that he was not okay with me wearing other men’s clothes. I noticed he started to squirm in the silence, glancing at me. my chest mentally puffed out when I saw this so I offered a solution: “I could just walk around like this all day, if you’d like?”

I barely heard him mutter some “no”, “button up”, and please, now.” I loved the affect I had on him and I was slightly disappointed he didn’t want to look at my body, but all in good time. I knew he didn’t dislike it. I knew I had a good body but I wasn’t going to boast, I just wasn’t like that. Plus, my body was for Michaels eyes only, now and forever, but I’ll wait to tell him that.

I moved closer, just wanting to be near him. Especially when he was all squirmy, it was just adorable. As I got closer to Michael, he liked up at me and bit his bottom lip, successfully tightening my shorts again. Then he really surprised me, he grabbed my unbuttoned shirt and pulled me down to his lips. His kiss was so warm, soft, and full of hunger that neither of us indulged as he pulled back. He silently kissed the middle of my chest before buttoning my shirt, leaving two unbuttoned at the top all with an intense blush on his face. Michael licked his lips, hopefully tasting me. then, this guy, just turned around and got water and walked away like nothing had even happened. Surprised me than floored me with his audacity. The kitchen was interrupted with bickering from the hallway outside the kitchen.

“no, it’s Michuke!” I’m guessing Mikes girlfriend whisper yelled. Mike was quick to correct her.

“that makes no sense. Luke is on top so it’s Muke!” mike argued. Although it was slightly unnerving how interesting they were in Michael and I’s privet life, this didn’t bother me as much as it probably should. Though I did look down at Michael so gage his reaction; which was priceless: beat red, embarrassment, anger, and shock all mixed into a single expression.

“guys!!” he suddenly yelled, catching the attention of the two easily. “I thought I said we weren’t going to talk about this again!” he said, implying that _they had talked about this before_. I watched the tennis match before mike exclaimed, “you said you were going to stop but you never said anything about us.” Stumping Michael, “Muke forever!” he yelled loudly, taking his shirt off and whipping it around his head. He walked down the hallway that way and I barely caught a muttered “childish” from his girlfriend. Michael and I just stood there looking after them.

“so…Muke?” I asked, curious to what they were talking about.

“yeah… Muke” a small smile came to his lips and he looked up at me through his lashes. I raised my braw, fishing for more of an explanation.

“Muke is um… our ship name. Muke Clemmings.” Blushing he walked to the kitchen. We worked around each other, making our own cereal while he explained what Muke meant; why names were in certain order and everything else. Just the thought of Michael thinking like that was bliss and I loved it. we eventually heard more arguing from the living room and followed It to mike and his girlfriend. Fighting, not over us this m=time, but the remote. We stayed back for a while, watching them. Then a realization hit me right in the temple: I would be spending probably a lot of time here, hopefully a lot, around these people. So, I opted to get comfortable now rather than later. I wordlessly set my bowl of cereal down on a nearby surface and threw my hands into the air extremely dramatically, exclaiming, “Muke FIVE ever!!” holding myself still. Th room went dead before we burst out laughing. Michael was so beautiful when he laughed. He was beautiful all the time but now he was gorgeous.

And so, our Saturday began. All of eating cereal, laughing, cracking jokes, smiling, while watching children’s cartoons. Defiantly the best morning ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im terrible with deadlines. i never gave any for this story on here but i try and update once a week but its been hard lately. suggestions?


	8. praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first its Michael's POV than switches to third person omniscient.

                I know I woke him up. I remember the warmth between his legs the first time I woke him up unconsciously. The third, fourth, fifth and sixths time however, I was indeed fully awake. Changing my angles, roughness, small noises here and there. In a way testing him. I know I would be angry or regret it if he did attack me but the fact that he didn’t, made me want it even more. His hands wandered a little when I knew he was awake but once he found a comfortable, not to sinful place, he just rested his hands there. Not much force and an overbearing amount of need; it was there, especially given the situation but he was mostly calm. I commend him greatly for his self-control, lord knows I would have gladly indulged if it was me.

                My thoughts were swept under the door when water started to boil onto my hand. I really need to stop zoning out while cooking. There was movement behind me before Luke came forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the sink to run my hand under cold water.

                “geez Michael. What were you doing?” wrapping it in a towel and straining the noodles for me. my hand was only slightly red and didn’t hurt a lot now thanks to the cold water. “you seem to be zoning out a lot lately… you okay?” Luke asked concerned, rightfully so. Id dropped my cereal this morning, walked into a wall and now iv boiled my hand.

                “yeah sorry about that…” scratching my neck absentmindedly, “I was just stuck in thought, is all.” And hopefully he wouldn’t ask what about.

                “do you want to talk about it?” ever the gentlemen. I don’t know how I will ever get used to this, honestly he’s just too good.

“no! uh no its okay” too quickly Michael way too quickly. He definingly knew something was going on now. his facial expression confirmed the suspicion but he seemed to let it go, for now anyway. He just hummed a response and turned to finish the mac and cheese we were having for lunch. Mac and cheese, hotdogs and peas was lunch and all we had in the apartment. Mike and Anglia went out to eat with her parents so it was just Luke and I. which I would probably regret later.

                The food was all done and dressed up we got plates and sat down across from each other at the island. Just three feet between us and I still felt like I would embarrass myself. We ate silently for a couple minutes when I started to think why. Why didn’t he touch me on the couch? I had marveled at his self-control and swooned over the feeling of him but I hadn’t thought of why. I know I should have by now but let’s be honest, my brain was slightly short circuited lately. These thoughts consumed me for what felt like hours, crisscrossing reasons and motives, unveiling none that made sense.

                “Michael?” I looked up at Luke with a questioning look “you okay? You stopped eating…” he sounded really concerned. My mind came whipping back like a rubber band and I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind

                “why didn’t you attack me this morning on the couch?” Luke chocked on his drink and held up is hand with his head down in a ‘one minute’ gesture. I became immediately embarrassed and hid my face in my hands. When he got ahold of himself he looked at me with a shocked expression.

                “what?” and I couldn’t help but giggle at his expression: open mouth with water dripping onto his hands. He was truly surprised. But even now he was still handsome. I wordlessly handed him a napkin and he got himself together rather quickly.

                “sorry that was kind of out of the blue…” I whispered, still incredibly embarrassed.

                “what do you mean though? Why didn’t I attack you? What are you talking about?” I knew he knew that I know I think he was just surprised that I had the guts to ask him. Truth was, that I didn’t. I never planned on bringing it up but I guess this is what I get for trying to decode his reasoning only after knowing him two days.

                “um on uh o-on the couch… t-this morning… “slightly ashamed of my extraverted actions. But what introvert isn’t? Luke just looked at me and I hoped he actually remembered. “w-wait you remember, right?” really, really, _really_ hoping I didn’t just ruin our evening.

                He coughed and a smirk crept onto his face and I knew. Oh, I knew he was up to something. “yes, I remember; how you woke me up several times during the night with your sinful, gyrating hips. “ my face blew up with a red blush and I was marveled how chill he was talking about this. I was kind of jealous.

                “I remember your breathless moans as you ground your hard on onto my stomach and how you skillfully set your grinding knee to work on my erection which you effortlessly gave me.” words rolling off his tongue like rain drops off a window, seductive, smooth and pulling me into a deep haze of wants and needs.

                Before I even registered what he was doing, Luke was behind me, arms on the table but none of him touching me, unfortunately. Luke kept teasing me until I knew I was leaking precum in my pants and was fidgeting in my seat. At some point his voice got so close to my ear, he would occasionally flick his tongue at my ear, causing shivers to rack my body. The desire to be touched was so intense that It manifested into confidence which I knew would get me in trouble.

                With said confidence I twisted my neck and looked up at him. He had a questioning look on his face which disappeared from my sight when I gently pressed my lips up to his.

                “are you going to stop teasing me and fuck me or am I going have to find someone else to do that?” which sounded pretty good in my head but the darkening of Luke’s expression at the mention of another person screwing me, gave me a chill and slight regret.

                Luke’s hands quickly flew to my hips and pressed my butt against a long hard, unidentified member, Luke’s huskily demanding me to go to the bed. Taking a minute to literally just breath one breath but then Luke’s hand lightly but noticeable landed on my behind, I knew I should do as I was told. I am not very kinky, sometimes it’s good, sometimes it’s not but if Luke was kinky, I had absolutely no problem. I would try anything out for Luke.  

(A/N I’m switching to third person omniscient because that’s easier for these types of scenes.)

                Luke took his time to collect himself before going into the bed room where Michael was by getting a drink of water. He didn’t want there first time to be some hook up or something they would regret. He didn’t want to fuck Michael on there first time, he wanted to make love to him.

                Confident in his self-control, Luke proceeded to Michaels bedroom, glancing into the room when he opened the door. The sight that greeted him was glorious: Michael pulling his shirt over his head, his ack muscles flexing, pale skin a landscape of perfection. He felt the strongest desire at that sight and so did Michael. Michael was already desperate but when he saw the simple sight of Luke opening the door, he couldn’t even stand up straight. So, he fell back onto the bed, sitting up, eyes fixed on Luke.

                Luke silently closed the door, eyes never leaving Michael as he stalked towards Michael with a predatorial confidence. Stopping in front of him, his face looking up from Luke’s stomach. Luke ran his hands through his hair and Michael leaned into Luke’s touch, needing, _craving_ more. And when Michael looked up into Luke’s eyes, every piece of doubt and shame fled by the look of pure adoration and love shinning in Luke’s eyes.

                Probably faster than he had intended, Luke raced down and captured Michael’s mouth in a searing kiss. They battled for dominance but Luke evidently won, melting Michael back into the mattress. Luke ‘s hands traveled down to Michael’s jeans, quick to unbutton his partner’s pants, wanting to see all of him. He hooked his thumbs into the loops of Michaels jeans and pulled them down, throwing them somewhere off the bed, not caring where they fell. Luke planted open mouthed kisses down, over Michaels chest, pulling little moans from him when he hit a sensitive spot. Just as Luke reached Michaels boxers, he skipped over the bulge in Michaels shorts, kissing and sickling the inside of his thighs instead, making Michael grumble with disapproval. But when Luke was least expecting it, Michael flipped them over, straddling Luke’s hips. Luke almost came when Michael ground his hips onto Luke’s painful hard on.

                “don’t play with me big boy” Michael teased, pushing Luke’s shirt up his chest. With every exposed inch of skin, Michael kissed and nipped at Luke’s tanner body, causing the blond boy to arch up, just wanting to _feel_ Michael. With a growl of approval, Luke let Michael strip him completely. The excitement of the whole situation was overshadowed the pure pleasure he felt when Michael ghosted a hand over his cock. Gripping the hard member, Michael began to stroke it slowly, amazed and shocked that he actually wanted this thing inside him. His pace slowed for a second at the bewilderment of how something like that would even be able to fit inside him. During that second, however, Luke sat up, hungrily nipping at Michael’s lips like a starved man at a buffet. Michael lost track of Luke’s hands during the kiss but soon found them when they snaked into his boxers. Michael let out a breathless moan when he felt a finger gently press into his tight tunnel. It burned and stung at the sudden change but Luke was quick to distract him with another breathtaking kiss. Luke internally chuckled when Michael frantically reached into the bedside table draw to get a small bottle of lube. In his haze, Luke thought nothing of it.

                They were both panting and out of breath when Luke was finally able to squeeze three digits into Michaels needy hole. Michael could barely contain himself, shaking hips and moans left and right, he wanted nothing more than to be connected with Luke. Responding to his needy whimpers, Luke gently sat against the head board of the bed.

                Breathlessly, Luke shushed Michael and gently turned his face towards him. When Luke opened his mouth to speak, Michael swiftly interrupted, “j-just get in m-me, please,” mewling shamelessly, Michael knew he would be embarrassed later, but right now, he just needed Luke. The teasing and the touching and just the overall process of preparing for Luke’s girth, had Michael going crazy.

                Luke let his hands fall to the bed, clutching the sheets which didn’t go unnoticed, “your above, go at your pace.” Was all he could mutter out until he felt Michaels hands slide up to his shoulders. Michael began his slow decent onto Luke’s cock, the stretch amazingly painful. Both shuddering, Luke wanted so badly to just thrust up into Michaels tunnel but he just sat there and let Michael slowly engulf his member in heat. When Michael was fully seat, Luke couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. Way better than his hand.

                “L-Luke! Oh, ffuh p-please jus- “Michaels plea was cut off when Luke thrust up into Michael, grunting. He was already fully seated so when he thrusted, he went further, _deeper_. And he loved every second of it. Michael began rocking with Luke’s movements. It wasn’t long before their movements got chopping and out of sync that they knew they both were close. Michael squeezed Luke oh so sweetly and Luke thrusted harder ever deliciously. Surprising them both, Luke pushed Michael back to lay on the bed, completely pulling out only to dive back in, thrusting hard making Michael cum hard, making himself cum after two more deep thrusts. Bursting inside of Michael had them both frozen and shuddering at the aftershock of their orgasm.

                Panting, Luke gingerly pulled out of Michael, watching his cum leak out of his partner’s hole. Michael was in and out of consciousness and as exhausted as Luke was, he slowly walked to the bathroom and ran warm water in the bath tub. Luke carried the satisfied Michael to the bath and they got in together, Luke behind Michael. Luke gently cleaned all of Michael and praised him sweetly. Small chuckles would bubble up from his throat when Michael gave half asleep answers. Easily sitting Michael up in the cooling waters, he, as quickly as he could, removed the dirtied sheets from the bed. Retrieving Michael, Luke laid him down and snuggled himself closer to his precious mate.

                Luke was almost asleep when Michael rolled over in his arms, entangling himself with Luke, and muttered a small, quiet, almost inaudible, “thank you” before setting back into blissful sleep. Luke was puzzled before he drifted to sleep with Michael. After all, it was clearly his pleasure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it. >.< feedback would be nice because this is my first sex scene. it like really late so i apologize for any misspellings.


	9. morning activities include.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mispelled words, its lagit 2 am and im tired af

                Waking up from the suns piercing rays, I snuggled into the warmth of my pillow. I didn’t remember my pillows ever being this warm and comfortable. However, when my pillow made a low chickle that had me shivering, every detail of last night came rushing back. Startled by the events replaying in my head, I tumbled back off the bed and landed smack dab on my ass.

                When I looked up onto the bed, there Luke was, in all his glory, looking down at me with an “are you done” look. I thought only my mother could make that face at me. I could feel my face heat up even more at his intense stare.

                “if you are done recalling last nights activities, I would like to at least snuggle for a little bit. Before we start the day.” Shamelessly pulling me up the covers for me to get under, revealing his toned abdomen. The darkness hid below the belt from my view but judging by his smirk, he wasn’t wearing anything. But I found that when I went to move, everything was a bit to … lose. I was just as naked as Luke and he liked it. my hands immediately went to cover myself, shocked at my comfortableness. So, shocked in fact that I curled into a tight ball of embarrassment. I’m sure my whole body was bright red. For obvious reasons. I expected the deep belly laugh.

                However, I was shocked to feel two strong arms wrapped around me, literally lifting me effortlessly onto the bed. Tossing my, still wrapped up in my ball of safety, he quickly and effectively caged me in. not without uncurling from my ball of safety. Or what I thought was safety until I felt his warm breath near my ear, and I was blessed to hear his deep voice directly into my hear;

                “if you don’t stop being so fucking cute, I might have to ravish you here and now.” growling out the last half, a shudder racking my body. Lips placed gently on my shoulder, making my ball curl tighter. I honestly thought I would die from embarrassment when I felt something hard grind on to my hip. I peeked down quickly to see Luke’s bear, hardened member rubbing down on my thigh. My eyes shot up to his face only to discover his eyes screwed up in pleasure. This sight drew a moan from my lips and I couldn’t help but want more. Deciding to uncurl from my ball, I swiftly switched my hips forward, putting my growing length on his. The movement clearly caught his attention as he suddenly stopped, eyes popping open, stuttering out excuses.

                “I-I’m sorry! I just got carried away!” moving away clumsily. “I didn’t mean to um-“ He moved away stuttering so quickly that I had no time to react or even try to stop him. My mind couldn’t keep up anyway.

                “Wha-“ Luke sat back on the edge of the bed with his back face me. my mind finally decided to show up to the party and I had my senses back. The first thing I thought of was rejection; if he only wanted me one time than fine. Than disappointment; I wasn’t good enough. But then anger set in; if he thought he could get with me one time than leave, he Is very sorely mistaken. I am not one to just be thrown away after one fuck. My anger wasn’t easily sated either, something Luke would have to learn sooner or later. Soon, meaning real soon.

                “Luke…” I whispered, out of breath and ready to tease the fuck out if him. He did nothing but shift further away. “Luke.” Crawling towards his unmoving back, really wanting him to look back and see what he was missing. I quickly moved up to the side of his head, right next to his ear. I let my tongue flick out to his ear and my breath to release with a moan. He practically jumped off the bed in surprise, clutching his ears with a beat red face. I let my mind go and what came out of my mouth had us both shocked;

“Luke if you stop now, you are never ever aloud to touch me again. Ever.” That thought had even _me_ upset. But Luke didn’t have to know that. Luke released a primal growl and in less than 10 seconds, I was pushed on my back, Luke practically an animal on top of me. the sheets were hiding my important bits and Luke looked like he didn’t like it.

                “don’t even joke about that!” looking like he was literally going to eat me, his words caused a shiver to run down my whole body, successfully arousing me more.

                “then don’t hold back and-“cut off by a rough kiss, Luke finally snapped. And I loved it! he forced his tongue into my mouth, moaning, devouring my lips. The amount of pleasure from the kiss was immense and driving me crazy if other parts of me didn’t get some attention soon. Luckily, I felt his hand trail up my side, pinching my erect nipple. His other hand was holding me head to deepen the kiss. My back arched off the bed, pushing me up against his chest. I melted into a puddle of need by his heated kisses. For at least the next 10 minutes, Luke played with my body, pushing me to the edge but never over. Luke liked it too, learning my body. Smirking at my reactions. Nipping trails down my chest and soothing the sting with his tongue. My whole body was shivering and I didn’t know how much longer I could last. Just when I was almost there, Luke stopped. I was about to protest until I heard the rustling and a bottle cap snap open. Hazily I saw Luke with the lube bottle from last night and a string of packaged condoms. He was painting and so need that he couldn’t even get the condom on. It felt good to be able to affect him this way.

                Naturally, I crept forward, grabbing his length and tugging it from base to tip. I drew several breathless moans from Luke’s lips before I blindly grabbed a condom. I glanced up at Luke’s face to find his eyes screwed shit and his bottom lip between his teeth. I ripped the rapper open with my teeth which caught his attention. He looked down at me and it was amazing: his pupils blown wide, barely any blue visible. He looked at me with pure love but also lust. Knowing I affected him, I got back to the task and hand, or, mouth really. I placed the rubber on his tip and carefully pushed it down his length with my mouth. Completing the operation with my hands when he hit the back of my throat. His drew moans and groans from him like nobody’s business. Sucking slurping, Luke hissed when I swept my tongue over his tip.

                I was so focused on what I was doing, I didn’t notice his hand coated in lube moving towards my ass. I didn’t realize it before but because my head was down, my ass had to be up which was perfect for preparation. It took all of me not to grind my teeth from pleasure when I felt the stretch of one digit pushing into my puckered hole. Knuckle deep, Luke started thrusting, curling his finger, searching for that one spot that just-

                “Ahhh!” I pulled off his heat when he found it. he pushed me over the edge and I came, fisting the sheets from the overwhelming pleasure. Just when I was starting to calm down and catch my breath, Luke lifted my chin and said, “oh we’re not done yet baby,” and directed my face back to his still hardened member. His head was purple when I wrapped my moist mouth around it and began sucking. Up and down, I only faltered when Luke stretched two digits into my hole and began thrusting them in, making me move forward, thus making me take more of his delicious cock into my mouth. It was perfect really, pleasure for both of us, synchronized, as if he was already in me.

                Luke did this with three, four digits until he _needed_ to be in me and I was already ready to cum. Luke flipped me over into my back and pulled my ass into the air, him behind me.

                “Hmmmmm if I had more time, I would eat all of you but I need it, now.” Licking a long strip from lower back all the way to my quivering balls and I could feel the intensity coming from him in waves. Indulging once by plunging his tongue deep into my wait hole, Luke wasted no time in lining himself up.

                The moment I felt the pressure of his head, I pushed out to make it easier. His head popped in smoothly and the stretch was just amazing. I let out a moan when he didn’t move, deciding to trust into him which was a mistake as he decided to thrust in at that one moment.

                “oh! ffuuu-“biting my lip, I felt my eyes roll back from pleasure. Luke was, to say the least, ready to burst. The only thing I could register was Luke’s face: perfect O mouth, eyes shut, panting and needy for me. which was ecstasy for me. Luke was sitting still in me and I was about to move when he asked,

                “are you okay? Do you need me to stop?” his concern was precious but I couldn’t resist a snarky comment;

                “I can take anything you give me big boy” in which I earned a very tasteful moan from Luke. He began wish a slow thrust in and out, successfully pulling several shameless moans form my lips. My head shot back onto the bed when he surprised me with a quick thrust. After enjoying my reaction, Luke thrust in again but this time, not stopping. Thrust after thrust, my body had moved up the bed and I had to place my hands above my head, preventing a head injuring.  Then my hands started giving out.

                “L-Luke! Jus- hmmm- ah!” Luke gave one particularly hard thrust hitting my prostate, making me spiral into a haze of pleasure and lust. So much so that I didn’t realize he had pulled my up by my arms and that he had sat back onto his heels, pulling out in the process. Stupidly looking around, I was tugged towards Luke and positioned so that I was hovering above his lovely dick. However, he did not move and that’s when my lust filled rain finally connected: not only was I positioned to ride his dick but I _wanted_ to ride his dick.

                Slapping his hand away, I positioned him up myself and slowly sat down. The stretch was so much _more_ in the position. The depth his tip reached was an all-new record as well. The world shattering pleasure was amazing. I started to bounce up and down, correctly hitting my prostate each time. The pleasure go so much that I couldn’t even continue.

                Luke than gripped my arms, kept my lap straddling position, but pushed me onto my back, still inside me. (A/N if that makes sense, im terrible at describing things) he continued plundering my ass until I was so far gone, I couldn’t even warn him of my cumming.

                “Luk- hrmmm! Ah! c- u-um-ing!” he must have gotten the message because soon came an almost painfilled moan, “I’m almost there!” from Luke. He went harder and faster and deeper, chasing his orgasm, regardless of my own coming release, but maybe that’s what made it so damn hot.

                I came first with an ear shattering scream of pleasure from having my prostate tortured in the last couple hundred thrusts. Luke came very soon after, enveloped in my squeezing hole, flooding the warn out condom. Luke gave a few more sloppy thrusts causing me to inch away slightly because of my sensitive hole.

                However, when he pulled out, something didn’t feel like last time. I looked at Luke’s hazed expression of Lust, staring at my hole, before I sat up. the surprise was evident when I felt something leak out of my hole. Wandering what had happened, I looked at Luke’s softening cock to see the torn condom, confirming my suspicions: my hole was flooded with Luke’s cum. The more I sat up, the more leaked out and I was surprised at how much he had cum but also at his expression: calm face, happy eyes, and a sated posture. Luke knew he had marked his territory well and was not at all bothered but the fact. I was still trying to watch my breath when I carefully breathed out “bathroom” desperately trying to leak anymore out of my ass. Luke picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom, and sat me down.

                “I’ll um just be right out the door…” still panting from the events before. I quietly called for him to retrieve me when I had finished evacuating and he carried me back to a now clean bed. He must have changed the sheets or else my suspicions were correct; magic is real.

                We both sat down in our bed, snuggled close, and fell asleep for the most part of the day. We won’t wake until later when a certain someone comes busting up into our room, disturbing our sleep, and shaming us by verbal abuse.

 

(A/N  haha suckers! #cliffhanger :p it is 2 am and I am high af enjoy!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz tell me what you think!


End file.
